The goal of the Lymphoma SPORE Developmental Research Program is to support innovative translational research projects that may in the future develop into full projects. To achieve this objective the Developmental Research Program will solicit submission of novel projects with translational potential in lymphoma and CLL. Candidate projects will be reviewed by a panel with expertise in translational research and the most promising proposals will be selected for support with the goal that they will either develop into : full SPORE projects or secure peer-reviewed funding as independent projects. The leaders of developmental projects will be fully incorporated into the SPORE and be able to take advantage of the expertise of SPORE investigators in translating from the bench to bedside. We provide brief outlines of four potential developmental research projects from investigators at BCM and The Methodist Hospital to illustrate the type of project that may be funded by this program.